1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a table saw, more particularly to a table saw which has height and inclination adjusting units for adjusting a saw blade relative to a worktable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 to 4, a table saw 10 disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,283,002 is shown to include amounting frame 11 having upright front and rear walls 111,112 and a worktable 113 on top ends of the front and rear walls 111,112, opposite front and rear support plates 12,13, two opposite support rods 14, a transmission unit 15 secured to the support rods 14, a saw frame 16 mounted swingably on the front support plate 12, a saw blade 17 mounted on and rotated with a blade shaft 163 of the saw frame 16, a height adjusting unit 18 disposed between the front wall 111 and the saw frame 16, and an inclination adjusting unit 19 disposed between the front wall 111 and the front support plate 12.
Opposite front and rear locking seats 114,115 are secured on a bottom side of the worktable 113, and respectively have front and rear curved grooves 116,117.
The front and rear support plates 12,13 respectively have curved slide protrusions 121,131 which are respectively and slidably disposed in the grooves 116,117.
The transmission unit 15 includes a pivot bracket 152 pivoted to the support rods 14 by means of two coupling blocks 151, and a motor 153 secured on the pivot bracket 152.
The saw frame 16 has a pivot arm portion 161 and a sector gear portion 162. The blade shaft 163 extends through the pivot arm portion 161 and is driven by an output shaft 154 of the motor 15 through a belt-and-pulley mechanism 164 to rotate the saw blade 17.
The height adjusting unit 18 includes a rod 181 rotatably mounted between the front wall 111 and the front support plate 12, a worm 83 secured on the rod 181 and meshes with the sector gear portion 162 such that rotation of the rod 181 can actuate movement of the pivot arm portion 161 so as to adjust the height of the saw blade 17 relative to the worktable 113.
The inclination adjusting unit 19 includes a mount seat 191 secured on an underside of the worktable 113, a rod 192 is disposed between the front wall 111 and the mount seat 191, a female screw member 193 secured on the front support plate 12, a screw rod 194 engaging threadedly the female screw member 193, and two bevel gears 195,196 respectively mounted on the rod 192 and the screw rod 194 and meshing with each other. As such, rotation of the rod 192 can actuate the screw rod 194 to rotate relative to the female screw member 193 so as to move the front support plate 12 and the rear support plate 13 along paths respectively defined by the grooves 116,117, thereby adjusting the inclination of the saw blade 17 relative to the worktable 113.
Although the saw blade 17 of the conventional table saw 10 is movable upward and downward and is inclinable, it is disadvantageous in that, during assembling, the worktable 113 has to be turned upside down to permit assembly of component parts to the underside of the worktable 113. After that, the worktable 113 has to be restored to its original position to be fastened onto the top ends of the front and rear walls 111,112. The task of assembly is therefore relatively inconvenient to conduct. Moreover, replacement of the saw blade 17 and maintenance of the table saw 10 are also inconvenient. Furthermore, the worktable 113 has to have better structural strength in order to bear the weight of the component parts mounted thereon, thereby resulting in a relatively heavy construction.